1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resilient articulation component for an optical frame.
2. Description of Related Art
More particularly the invention relates to a resilient articulating component for an optical frame, which comprises a case and a slide which is disposed inside the case. A spring is fitted around the slide, between a stop and a locking socket, which itself is fitted around the slide. An articulating knuckle, which is integral with the slide, projects outside the case.
A resilient articulating component for an optical frame of the type described below is known in particular from document FR 2 694 643 published on Feb. 11th 1994.
According to an embodiment described in this document, the case has a slot, in which a projecting part of the slide is inserted. This arrangement makes it possible both to connect the slide and the case in rotation, and to guide the translation of the slide relative to the case. It is found however that the guiding is limited to the longitudinal dimension of the slot. In addition, the case has a receptacle with a circular cross-section, which is complementary to a cross-section of the socket fitted around the slide. Thus, the guiding in translation of the slide inside the receptacle is completed by guiding in translation of the slide, between the tabs of the socket. However, in the region of the receptacle in which the socket acts as a guide for the slide, the guiding play between the receptacle, the socket and the slide are accumulated, such that this can result in relatively substantial play, during translation of the slide relative to the case.
It is also found in this known embodiment that the socket has two resilient tabs, which are inserted in two retention areas of the receptacle of the case. These two areas are formed by a groove, which requires machining by means of a groove tool inserted inside the case. Taking into account the dimensions of the cases of articulation components in the field of optical frames, the insertion of the tool into the longitudinal receptacle, and machining of the retention areas to a certain depth of the receptacle, are operations which are problematic to carry out.
In addition, the deployment of the resilient tabs of the socket is carried out in a direction which is defined conventionally by the width of the case. This results in an arrangement which imposes the width as a restrictive dimension of the case.
The resilient articulating component is designed to be secured to an arm of an optical frame, and is articulated on a second articulating component, which itself is secured to a front tenon of the frame, in order to form a frame hinge. An articulating shaft connects the knuckle of the resilient articulating component to two cam-type knuckles, which are integral with the second articulating component.
The cam is shaped in order to compress the spring of the resilient articulating component more strongly when the arm is in a position of intermediate pivoting, between a position of closure and a position of normal opening. This results in resilient return of the arm towards one or the other of these two positions, thus imparting a stable nature to the positions.
In the position of normal opening, the arm is supported against the front tenon of the frame. If the arm is moved beyond the position of normal opening, pressure is exerted once more on the case, relative to the knuckle, against the compression of the spring. This results in resilient return of the arm, thus imparting an unstable nature to the latter, in the position of excessive opening.
One of the objects of the invention is to reduce the play of guiding in translation of the slide in the case, and to form more easily areas of retention in the receptacle of the case, in a resilient articulating component for an optical frame of the type previously described.
For this purpose, the object of the invention is a resilient articulating component for an optical frame, comprising a case, a slide which is disposed inside the case, a spring which is fitted around the slide, between a stop and a locking socket, which itself is fitted around the slide, and an articulating knuckle, which is integral with the slide, and projects outside the case, wherein the socket has a resilient tab in order to lock the socket relative to the case, when the latter is displaced relative to the articulating knuckle, against the compression of the spring, characterised in that the case has a receptacle to guide the slide in translation inside the case, and the locking socket has a resilient tab, which is inserted in an aperture in the case, which opens into the receptacle.
The receptacle has a section which is complementary to a section of the slide, in order to guide the latter in translation in the case, independently of the locking socket. This arrangement makes it possible to reduce the guiding play between the slide and the case. Preferably, the guiding section is polygonal, in order to connect the slide and the case in rotation.
The retention aperture of the socket is formed by perforating the case. This arrangement provides great simplification in relation to machining inside the receptacle.
According to a particular embodiment of the invention, the socket has a second resilient tab, which is inserted in a recess in the receptacle. The aperture is formed in a base for securing the case to an arm of the frame, and the recess is aligned with the aperture, according to a direction which is perpendicular to the base for securing.
This direction defines the height of the case. Thus, the resilient tabs of the socket are deployed in the height, which makes it possible to reduce the dimension in a perpendicular direction, i.e. conventionally in the width of the case. In addition, the aperture in the base is concealed by securing the case onto a frame arm. Advantageously, the aperture and the cavity are obtained simultaneously by an operation of perforation perpendicularly to the base.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from reading the description of an embodiment illustrated by the drawings.